Field of the Invention
This invention relates to game dressing devices and more particularly, to a portable game support which is characterized by a support frame connected at the forward end and having a pair of spaced, parallel legs extending rearwardly for spanning a tree, post or other elongated, vertical support, a central frame connector spanning the legs for engaging one side of the vertical support and a V-shaped rear retainer adjustably attached to the parallel legs for engaging the opposite side of the vertical support and securing the support frame on the vertical support at a selected height. In a preferred embodiment, one end of a support frame brace is pivotally attached to the front end of the support frame and the opposite end of the support frame brace extends downwardly in angular relationship with respect to the support frame for engaging the vertical support, in order to further stabilize the support frame on the vertical support. A V-shaped front retainer may be adjustably mounted on the parallel legs adjacent to the central frame connector in cooperation with the rear retainer for mounting the support frame on a vertical support such as a tree, having a small diameter. A pulley assembly may also be attached to the forward end of the support frame by means of an S-hook, with one end of a pulley rope extending around the rotatable pulley sheave and secured to an engaging frame provided with spaced frame hooks for engaging the legs of an animal to be dressed. The animal is raised to a desired height by operating the pulley to extend the engaging frame in close proximity to the S-hook, wherein the engaging frame is then rotated through an angle of 90 degrees and manipulated to engage the S-hook and support the animal in dressing configuration. Alternatively, the engaging frame can be attached directly to the S-hook without using the pulley, to suspend the animal carcass directly from the engaging frame.
One of the problems realized in the dressing of game such as deer, elk and the like, is that of orienting the game, usually in a head-down, vertical position to facilitate efficient dressing and skinning. Since wild game should be dressed promptly after the kill in order to insure meat of high quality, it is imperative to quickly place the game in a proper configuration for efficient skinning, cleaning and dressing. This is particularly important under circumstances where the game is to be skinned, since it is desirable to carefully remove the skin so that the hair does not touch the meat to be dressed, to avoid contaminating the meat.
An early device for dressing hogs is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 957,344, dated May 10, 1910, to J. A. Kaiserlik, entitled "Hog Gambrel". The hog gambrel includes a frame having two lateral arms, the ends of which are provided with downwardly and outwardly inclined spreaders having elongated eyelets in which the shanks of hooks are freely engaged. The frame is provided with an upper loop on a substantially horizontal bar and is suspended from a carrier having a hook which forms a coupling support for the frame. The carrier is provided with a grooved anti-friction wheel which travels upon a track to facilitate movement of the carcass from place to place while it is suspended from the gambrel. U.S. Pat. No. 1,530,675, dated Mar. 24, 1925, to C. Janes, details a "Collapsible Animal Skinning Support". The support includes a hook adapted for suspension from a pole, tree or other support and an A-shaped frame pivotally attached to the hook, wherein a horizontal member mounted in the A-frame is adjustable to spread the legs of the A-frame to a desired angle. Hooks attached to the bottom ends of the A-frame legs are adapted to receive the legs of an animal to be dressed. A "Hand- Operated Pole Climbing Aid" is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,842,300, dated July 8, 1958, to J. M. Johnson. The pole climbing aid includes a pair of lever arms which extend divergently and are interconnected by an arcuate central connecting portion provided with teeth. The teeth are adapted to bite into the wood or other material of the pole being climbed and the lever arms are provided with angulated portions to vertically offset and raise the central connecting portion from the ends of the lever arms. These lever arm ends are upwardly arcuately curved and are fitted with eyelets which are arranged to permit easy attachment of the safety belt and to retain the safety belt in a secure manner. Brace bars are also provided in the climbing aid for strengthening the lever arms. U.S. Pat. No. 3,727,723, dated Apr. 17, 1973, to Laren Pitcairin, et al, details a "Height-Adjustable Tree Seat". The apparatus includes a seat having a manually operable mechanism designed such that a person seated thereon can raise and lower himself along a vertical member such as a pole or tree. Height is determined by controlling rotation of a positioning wheel having a resilient peripheral surface in frictional engagement with the tree or pole. A "Pole Climber's Safety Device" is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,391, dated Oct. 4, 1983, to Peter R. Greenway, et al. The device includes a closed yoke for encompassing a pole, the yoke providing an attachment plate for attaching a safety belt and handle portions to be grasped by the climber. The yoke is formed by two half yokes hingedly interconnected and secured by a releasable fastening. Pivoted blades are mounted on the underside of the yoke, the blades being biased to a pole-engaging position and manually retractable. U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,411, dated Mar. 26, 1985, to James R. Ivy, details a "Game Skinning Apparatus". The game skinning apparatus is characterized by a rack having a generally rectangular board with notches formed in each upper corner thereof and a cam pivotally mounted in each of the notches for tightly gripping the extremities of an animal to be skinned, with a variable force that increases with pull strength. A fixed spool and a laterally-shiftable spool are also provided, the latter of which is movable between several :paced positions with respect to the fixed spool, for snugly engaging and holding the neck of the animal to be skinned. A bracket for mounting the rack to a tree or post is also disclosed. A "Fall Arrest Device for Pole Climbers" is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,595,078, dated June 17, 1986, to William E Greenway. The device includes a main yoke provided with resiliently biased arms at each end for partly encompassing a pole. The resiliently biased arm; are movable in the same plane as the main yoke and also urge secondary yokes into contact with the pole to accommodate a range of pole diameters. Handles are attached to each arm for gripping by the pole climber to move the arms, so that the fall arrest device can be raised or lowered. Each arm also has eyelets for receiving safety straps attached to the pole climber and in a preferred embodiment the arms have sharp projections for biting into the pole. A pull on the strap due to slippage of the pole climber causes the arms to move toward each other and the sharp projections to bite tightly into the pole.
It is an object of this invention to provide a portable game support which is characterized by a support frame having a pair of legs extending rearwardly in spaced relationship for spanning a vertical support such as a tree or pole, a frame connector spanning the legs for engaging one side of the tree or pole, at least one retainer adjustably attached to the spaced legs for engaging the opposite side of the tree or pole and retaining the support frame on the tree or pole at a selected height and a support frame brace pivotally attached to the support frame and extending downwardly in angular relationship to engage the tree or pole and further stabilize the support frame on the tree or pole.
Another object of the invention is to provide a portable game support which is characterized by a U-shaped support frame having a front frame connector and fitted with spaced rear legs for :panning a tree or pole and a centrally located leg connector for engaging one side of the tree or pole, at least one V-shaped retainer adjustably secured to the spaced legs behind the tree or pole for engaging the opposite side of the tree or pole and further including a support frame brace having one end pivotally attached to the support frame and the opposite end extending downwardly in angular relationship with respect to the support frame for engaging the tree or pole beneath the support frame and cooperating with the centrally located leg connector and the rear retainer, to support the support frame on the tree or pole.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a portable game support for supporting and dressing game, which game support includes a rigid support frame characterized by a pair of side frame members connected at the front end by a front frame connector and having a central frame connector for engaging one side of a tree or pole, and adjustably fitted at the rear end thereof with at least one V-shaped retainer for engaging the opposite side of the tree or pole, the portable game support further including a support frame brace having one end pivotally attached to the support frame and the opposite end engaging the tree or pole beneath the support frame for securing the support frame on the tree or pole at a selected height and an engaging frame for receiving the game and removably mounting on the front end of the support frame.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a portable game support for suspending game above the ground and dressing the game, which portable game support includes a support frame provided with spaced, rearwardly extending legs fitted with a central frame connector for engaging one side of a tree or pole, at least one adjustable, V-shaped retainer for engaging the opposite side of the tree or pole, a support frame brace having one end pivotally attached to the support frame and the opposite end adapted for engaging the tree or pole along with the central frame connector and the retainer, to secure the support frame on the tree or pole at a selected height and further including a pulley assembly removably secured to the support frame for hoisting an engaging frame supporting the game carcass.
Another object of the invention is to provide a portable game support for suspending game from a tree or pole and dressing the game, which portable game support includes a rigid support frame having a pair of spaced, rearwardly-extending legs for spanning the tree or pole, a pair of V-shaped retainers adjustably attached to the legs on opposite sides of the tree or pole for engaging the tree or pole in a scissor-like grip, a support frame brace having one end pivotally attached to the support frame and the opposite end adapted to pivot downwardly in angular relationship with respect to the support frame for engaging the tree or pole beneath the support frame and an engaging frame suspended directly from the support frame or from a companion pulley apparatus by means of an S-hook, for supporting the game to be dressed.